Immersive Armors
Immersive Armors is a mod for that contains a large pack of armors created by hothtrooper44 and other modders. Since its upload on the Nexus, it has become one of the most popular mods on the site. Many of the armors are available in the Steam Workshop but need to be downloaded separately. Features There are a many armors included in this mod, most either made or edited by hothtrooper44. They includes 49 complete armor sets, huge variety of shields & bucklers. It also has many non-set individual armor pieces. Some of these armor sets can be configured as Heavy, Light or as a clothing from the Mod Configuration Menu of SKSE. Complete Armor Sets Legend under Type H - Heavy L - Light U - Unarmored Bucklers All the bucklers in Immersive Armors come from VincentIcarus's mod Bucklers - Shields and Other Armours. Bucklers are a type of small, lightweight shield used primarily in combat to provide maneuverable protection for the body from the hand and forearm. They are extremely lightweight and maneuverable. All bucklers weigh about half of what the normal shield does in-game and also require only half the material and has half the armor rating. Most of these use the vanilla mesh which has been reduced about 40% in size. Some have been turned to one side to keep true to the lore that they are designed to protect the hands and forearm. Following is a list of bucklers included in Immersive Armors. *Buckler of Ysgramor *Daedric Buckler *Dragonhide Buckler *Dwarven Buckler *Ebony Buckler *Glass Buckler *Hide Buckler *Imperial Buckler *Iron Buckler *Orcish Buckler *Sithis Buckler *Steel Buckler *Winterhold Battlemage Buckler Skyforge Shields Skyforge Shields were originally featured in Dreogan's mod Skyforge Shields, which was eventually removed from mod hosting sites after the mod's integration into Immersive Armors. *Heavy Skyforge Shield *Light Skyforge Shield *Nordic Dwemer Shield *Nordic Ebony Light Shield *Nordic Ebony Shield *Nordic Moonstone Shield *Nordic Orichalcum Light Shield *Nordic Orichalcum Shield *Wolf Shield Target Shield This Shield is originally from InsanitySorrow's Insanitys Shields mod. There are a total of 56 variants of the shield, that can be toggled as heavy or light in the MCM. More details about this shield can be found here. Shields of Jorrvaskr This Shield is originally from hothtrooper44's Shields of Jorrvaskr mod. There are a total of 7 variants of the shield, that can be toggled as heavy or light in the MCM. More details about this shield can be found here. Painted Shields These shields come in three basic shapes - Body (elliptical), Kite and round. Further they have two different features - Splinted or Spiked, and a one without any feature, making a total of nine different shields. All these shields are exclusive to Immersive Armors. These shields also have many visual variants. If any of these shields is acquired it can be painted into its other visual variant at the Painting Shield Rack near the Skyforge. Heavy Shields *Heavy Painted Body Shield *Heavy Painted Kite Shield *Heavy Painted Round Shield *Heavy Spiked Body Shield *Heavy Spiked Kite Shield *Heavy Spiked Round Shield *Heavy Splinted Body Shield *Heavy Splinted Kite Shield *Heavy Splinted Round Shield *Painted Iron Shield *Painted Spiked Targe ]] Light Shields *Light Painted Body Shield *Light Painted Kite Shield *Light Painted Round Shield *Light Spiked Body Shield *Light Spiked Kite Shield *Light Spiked Round Shield *Light Splinted Body Shield *Light Splinted Kite Shield *Light Splinted Round Shield *Painted Hide Shield Others *Gildergreen Aegis *Shield of Sithis *Shield of Ysgramor Books *Ritual Armor of Boethiah *Ulag's Journal Body Gear *Brigand Dwemer Breastplate *Brigand Plate Harness *Highwayman Mail Head Gear *Mantle of the Silver Hand *Fur Hoods **Armored Fur Hoods **Armored Fur Mantle **Fur Hoods **Fur Mantle **Padded Fur Hoods **Padded Fur Mantle *Fur Collars *Bandanas *Gold Earring Complementary mods *Immersive Armors v6 for NPCs: this helps integrate Immersive Armors seamlessly with the world of Skyrim by adding some of the armors from Immersive Armors to other characters encountered. This greatly adds to the immersion as others besides the Dragonborn are wearing the new armors. *aMidianBorn Textures for Immersive Armors and Lore-Friendly Armor Pack: applies some of the armor re-textures to the armors added by Immersive Armors (and Lore-Friendly Armor Pack) *Immersive Armors for CBBE - TBBP - Bodyslide: Adds CBBE TBBP versions of the original armors. Gallery Spellbinder Armor.jpg|Spellbinder Armor|link=Spellbinder Armor (Immersive Armors) Vanguard Armor.jpg|Vanguard Armor|link=Vanguard Armor (Immersive Armors) Hedge Knight Armor.jpg|Hedge Knight Armor|link=Hedge Knight Armor (Immersive Armors) Redguard Knight.jpg|Redguard Knight Armor|link=Redguard Knight Armor (Immersive Armor) Warchief.jpg|Warchief Armor|link=Warchief Armor (Immersive Armors) Viking Chainmail Armor.jpg|Nord Mail Heavy Armor|link=Nord Mail Heavy Baratheon Armor.jpg|Falkreath Armor|link=Falkreath Armor IA Akaviri.jpg|Akaviri Samurai Armor|link=Akaviri Samurai Armor (Immersive Armors) Einherjar Armor.jpg|Einherjar Armor|link=Einherjar Brigandine Armor AlduinScale.jpeg|Alduin Scale Armor|link=Alduin Scale Armor (Immersive Armors) BosmerEngraved.jpg|Bosmer Engraved Armor|link=Bosmer Engraved Armor WitchPlate.png|Witchplate Armor|link=Witchplate (Immersive Armors) RangerArmor.jpg|Ranger Armor|link=Ranger Armor (Immersive Armors) BosmerReinforced.png|Bosmer Reinforced Armor|link=Bosmer Reinforced Armor (Immersive Armors) Female Dragon Knight Armor.jpg|Dragon Knight Armor|link=Dragon Knight Armor (Immersive Armors) Paladin Armor.jpg|Paladin Armor|link=Paladin Armor (Immersive Armors) Seadog Armor.jpg|Seadog Armor|link=Seadog Armor Stormlord.jpg|Stormlord Armor|link=Stormlord Armor (Immersive Armors) Category:Skyrim: Armor Mods Category:Skyrim: Armor Pack Category:Skyrim: Immersive Armors Category:Skyrim: Armor Set Category:Skyrim: Mods